


Truth Or Dare

by God1643



Series: Scott And Carter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Kinks, Race-Play, Racial slurs, Suggestive Themes, Teasing Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Disclaimer: Themes of racial-kinks and racial-interactions.Scott and Carter have known each other a very long time, just under half their lives. Carter's mother works a stressful job, and she's closer with his half-sisters than she is with him. Being the kind (and yet devious) young man he is, he takes the money his absentee father sends him and books his mother and sisters a full-week spa retreat three hours away in the mountains. Scott's parents, as ever, are off on their multiple-year long business trip, and his house is empty. Carter's mother allows with great ease the concept of her son staying at her trusted pseudo-nephew's home as she's gone.Now, Carter has a week to get Scott to reciprocate his feelings.It... doesn't really take all that much work.(Further Disclaimer: This is the first in a series of very small one-shots placed in chapters with no particular care and/or logic yet. They will be woven into a larger story with 'deeper' ;D plotlines on a different site as people I know in real life know I post here.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Scott And Carter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a hopefully-ongoing series of stories covering two original characters, and is my first serious foray into multiple things. I've never written a Homosexual story of either single-gender pairing, I've never written racially-charged content either but I've tried to make everything at once tasteful, very explicitly non-mean spirited and *deliciously* tension-wrought for your imagination to handle the rest.

“Truth or Dare.” Scott says with a devious smile, leaning over the coffee table with his legs under him on the bean-bag chair, kneeling upright. Carter smiles a bit anxiously, but levers himself forward in his own chair to settle his face closer.

“Truth.” Carter proclaims, with all the serious gravitas necessary for such a momentous occasion. Meaning none, which has the intended effect; Scott laughs a bit.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Carter freezes briefly. Scott leans forward. The black boy clears his throat.

“You.” Carter admits, quiet as a mouse. Scott’s smile stretches, satisfied with the answer and proud with his friend’s courage. When Carter finally looks up, he meets a wink from the taller boy and freezes again as Scott leans over to peck his dark cheek.

“Same. Now, your turn.” Carter feels everything in him turn to jelly, and can only blurt out those fate-deciding words.

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” There is a moment of pause, and then Carter smiles.

“Kiss me like you mean it.” The words fall from the black boy’s thick lips before he can stop them, and he’s never been more grateful for his own tidying habits as right now.

If he hadn’t cleared the dishes from the table before they started, there would be no room for Scott’s sexy legs to clamber on top of it and use the additional closeness to crush his mouth on Carter’s, dominating him in presence and space, large palms splayed on either of Carter’s cheeks and _utterly_ controlling the kiss..

The black boy falls limp, moaning against the clumsy, powerful domination of Scott’s deliciously long tongue. Slender dark hands fist in pale blue fabric and buttons scrape under his fingers, clutching to Scott's broadly-tapered swimmer's chest. The taller boy smiles against his friend’s gasping mouth. As he speaks; Scott’s lips purse in time with his words and leave more kisses in an ‘accidental’ trail.

“Truth or Dare.” Scott almost groans aloud as Carter smirks against his lips.

“Truth.”

“Tell me the one thing you like most about my physical self.” The conversation pauses briefly as their lips meet for longer, and when Carter answers he’s breathing heavy.

“Your scent.” Scott can tell he means it, Carter was never good at lying or hiding, well... anything, but the pressing of his flat nose against the pale flesh of the neck of his best-friend is a _dead giveaway_.

“It’s intoxicating. Your _everything_ just _fills_ up my skull and I just want it to fog up my _brain_.” He punctuates the poetry with a gasping moan, needy and desperate, and to Scott’s eyes and ears, _phenomenal_.

“Truth or Dare?” Carter gasps out as Scott adheres his lips to the black boy’s deeply dark neck.

“Truth.” Scott hums against the captivating flesh.

“Are you into race-play at all?” The words are done in three different pitches, wobbling and gasping as his neck is stimulated and blood rushes away from his brain. The sentence is barely over before Scott's response is _crawling_ up from his chest, a noise far too low for what his size would imply.

“ _Yes_ .” Scott's voice _growls_ against his skin, and something in Carter’s hind-brain _ignites_ at the sound, the noise thunderous in his ears even though it's barely a whisper. Carter’s thin black fingers tangle in thick golden blond hair and he pulls his friend ever closer against himself.

“Truth or dare?” Carter says again.

“You just went.” Scott murmurs with a laugh on his tongue, but answers anyway. “Dare.” Carter shudders just a touch, and Scott feels himself frowning as the black boy under his lips tenses, in the _unfun_ way.

“Call me something racist.” It slides free of the thick lips, in the same motion as all of the tension slides free out of Carter again. Scott kisses his way slowly up his jawline, finally meeting Carter’s poutier lips and kissing him tenderly, softly, pausing only for breath and then panting until he can start all over again.

When Scott speaks again, it’s low, and _rough_.

“To preface, I love you...” And doesn’t Carter just _melt_ inside at those words. Scott leans back ever so slightly to share eye contact. “Nothing I or you say can stop that. I’m not going anywhere, and if this gets too much, just tell me.” Scott’s eyes burn a baleful, _hot_ trail into Carter’s soul, but the deeply-dark-skinned boy nods.

“ _Say you understand_.” Scott rumbles, and Carter’s eyes widen at how low his friend can speak.

“I understand. And I love you.” Carter says, staring up with wonder and a pleased being at the sexy, lovable beast looming deliciously over him.

“ _Mmm_ , with that said…” Scott’s rough white palm seals firmly but without pressure over Carter’s slender black neck, the deep brown whitewashed by pale flesh. Scott pauses, and ensures those pools of brown are meeting his eyes. “I love you…” Scott’s voice drops. “ _Nigger_.”

Carter’s eyes roll back and a thunderous moan resounds from him, his black thighs grinding together.


End file.
